


Your Smile

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [107]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Depression, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, References to Depression, Requested fic, Unrequited Crush, i think, idolverse, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hoseok notices Kihyun’s depression taking a turn for the worse, he knows he needs to help, if for anything to just see that sweet smile one more time.





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: kiho + kihyun is suffering from depression and low self-esteem and hoseok takes care of him, even though hoseok himself also has some mental health issues. and caring for kihyun helps hoseok with his own pain too <3 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Hoseok watches as Kihyun meanders through the living room, worry for the younger clear in his gaze. The vocalist’s eyes are empty, devoid of all light that usually makes them so beautiful. He barely even picks up his feet, his demeanor one of defeat and anguish.

He doesn’t seem to notice the older as he leaves the room to check for laundry elsewhere, and it breaks Hoseok’s heart…

The man sighs, visibly deflating. Kihyun’s letting his demons get the better of him again… He needs to help him fight it back. He needs to see that smile again. Luckily, he knows just what he needs to do…

  
“Hyung, where are we going?” Kihyun asks, sounding much too exhausted considering it’s a day off. Hoseok turns back with a bright smile that overtakes the entirety of his handsome features, and Kihyun can’t help but be surprised by it. Whenever he thinks Hoseok can’t smile any wider, he’s proven wrong by the other. It’s honestly a pretty great talent.

“There’s this new food cart I passed the other day that made me think of you,” the older explains, turning back around to continue leading them. “It’s got the best chicken curry I’ve ever had! …E-Except for yours, of course.” Kihyun gives half a smirk, the older’s sincerity already breaking through the fog he’s been mentally stuck in for weeks.

Hoseok always has a way of doing that, even with the simplest of things. It’s one of the reasons he loves the older so much.

Too bad you’ll never be able to do anything about it, a dark voice whispers in the back of his mind. You made your choice, Kihyun. And it wasn’t him. Now you have to live with it.

“Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asks, reaching down to hold Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun not-so-coincidentally shoves his hands into his pockets, not meeting Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok has to bite back a sigh, trying not to let the younger’s avoidance of physical contact hurt him.

Maybe it wasn’t intentional, he thinks. Maybe Kihyun didn’t notice… He’s been so distracted lately that it’s possible… right?

It’s a possibility that he chooses to believe, for now.

  
They arrive at the food cart with Kihyun having to keep a hold on Hoseok’s arm in order to not get separated in the mass of people. The voice in his head screams at him to separate. After all, how can he keep his feelings hidden if they’re in constant physical contact? But, he doesn’t listen, and soon enough they’re standing in front of the chicken curry stand.

Hoseok orders for them and pays before Kihyun can even blink. The older then takes their food and guides Kihyun over to the back of the cart, where a couple stools are set along the bar hanging off the cart. Hoseok takes a seat and gestures for Kihyun to do the same, already beginning to chow down on his meal. He hums at the delicious flavors bursting over his tongue, and immediately digs in for more.

Kihyun eats with a bit less gusto, staring at the older as he nibbles at his food. He hasn’t been that hungry much lately, but, watching Hoseok eat so easily, it makes him want to appreciate the food just as much… for some reason.

He doesn’t miss how Hoseok glances over at his plate to see how much he’s eating, or the anxious light in his eyes, or the gentle way Hoseok touches him. It’s certainly not out of Hoseok’s nature to be so kind, but he can’t help but question it.

“You should eat more, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says suddenly, driving the younger’s question into words.

“Why do you care so much?” Kihyun doesn’t mean to sound rude, but he has to know. In their hectic lives, why does Hoseok take it upon himself to always make sure Kihyun eats enough, to always make sure he’s alright… even when his mind gets too foggy to see through.

Why does Hoseok always make it a point to be the one to break through that fog?

Hoseok swallows his bite of curry with some difficulty, it feeling like a rock going down. The answer is easy for him, though he’s never worded it before.

“Your smile,” Hoseok answers, somewhat sheepish as his eyes remain on his dish in favor of looking at Kihyun’s look of surprise. “I… Your smile always makes my day better, Kihyunnie. So, when I don’t see your smile, I need to do something about it.” He shrugs a little, as if it isn’t a big deal, but Kihyun can see through it. He reaches over, so deeply touched by the sentiment in the older’s—albeit sheepish—words.

Kihyun finds it in himself for the first time all month to muster up the slightest of grins, his eyes sparkling with emotion in the growing dimness of night.

“Thank you, hyung,” he says softly, his tone so grateful it’d hurt to hear. “Really, I… I don’t know what to say.” Which is honestly a miracle, because Kihyun usually always has something to say.

Hoseok looks over at him then, a small smile pulling at his lips. He sets his hand atop Kihyun’s, as if to tell him it’s okay. Kihyun glances to the food, taking a bigger bite than he has been, and a warm smile comes to his features. He turns back to Hoseok, the expression brining a smile to the older’s face, as well.

He can smile for Hoseok any day, Kihyun thinks. No matter how badly his anxieties spike, he’ll always be able to give Hoseok a smile if that’s what the older wants.

He’ll always do his best to give Hoseok whatever he wants or needs, whether or not his feelings ever come to fruition. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: kiho + kihyun is suffering from depression and low self-esteem and hoseok takes care of him, even though hoseok himself also has some mental health issues. and caring for kihyun helps hoseok with his own pain too <3 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
